Facilities devices, such as a uninterruptable power supplies, power distribution units, remote power panels, cooling equipment, generators, etc, oftentimes provide communication interfaces that enable various operational parameters of the devices to be monitored by a computer management system. However, there currently does not exist a standard approach for accessing such parameters. Instead, different manufacturers provide different application programming interfaces or other interfaces for reading, querying, or otherwise accessing parameter values (also referred to herein as “variables”). Moreover, different manufacturers, products, and/or versions of the same product may use different variable names when referring to the same type of parameter (e.g., input temperature, output temperature, power consumption, particular type of operational fault/alarm, etc.). Consequently, integrating new devices into a management system can be a laborious process and require operator expertise with both the management system and the particular devices.